Perfect? I'm Not
by Bloody Fangs
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a punkgoth with a bad ass attitude with a deep dark seceret that only she knows AN: sry i really suck at summeries i'll just do the disclaimer here I don't own inuyasha or anyone rumiko takahashi does damn NOTICE:HIATUS the reason is i
1. prologue

Hello! this is my first fanfic and i hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: I wish i owned inuyasha...

Love. Hate. Sadness. Who needs it right? There just emotions that will let you down. I know this for a fact.

My name: Kagome Higurashi. I was a punk-goth type, didn't listen to the rules was in a gang and street raced. My family was murdered after my 14th birthday. The only person that I think of as family now is Sango she's like the sister that I never had. We always got into trouble together, played pranks on the people we didn't like, pissed the teachers off, you now the normal. Well my life was normal, when my 15th birthday came around things started to go wrong. Very wrong. That was when what had happened finally sank in. How I saw my parents brutally murdered in front of my eyes, only seeing the back of the man who did it. How he turned and I saw his eyes, the most eerie shade of red, almost like blood. I went to the police they had said that they already had someone working on the case, his name was Myoga he was like a father to me although I never told him. I had become cold and distant.

this was short i know but i'm working on the first chap already this was just an opening

Ja Ne!

Bloody Fangs


	2. My life

Chapter 1: My life

Perfect? I'm Not 

Love. Hate. Sadness. Who needs it right? There just emotions that will let you down. I know this for a fact.

. :Earlier that Day: .

I was just coming home from school to be greeted by my "father" (which meant a "you little slut come home walking with a boy!" And normally a hard slap across the face), you see my mom had died two years previous and I was put in foster care, the man who took me in was part of the gang that killed my mother, but at the time I didn't know. So I was all by myself except for Mr. Inuyasha "Inu" Myishi, who was my best and only friend. I had just transferred here from America, (although I was a naturally born Japanese girl) so I knew that I looked like a regular middle school student although I wasn't. But only Inu knew that and I trusted him with my life so I knew that he wouldn't tell anyone. He was what kept me going you would have no reason to think that I had almost ended my life many times by my own two hands. He had made me a promise when we were little that if anything bad were to happen to me he would be there by my side. When my mother was murdered just a couple of days after my dad took me to meet his bosses son, Naraku, I became suspicious of what I didn't know. I also didn't know that my dad had promised me to him so that he could have an assassin take my mother's life, you see my dad knew the guy who ran the mafia and the boss owed him a favor so my dad had that favor be fulfilled and you can guess by what. Only a couple of weeks later my dad had told me that my mom was on a vacation and of course I believed him, only after that did I find out that she was murdered.

My father was a good man but after that the mafia had decided that no one could know that they had given a man a favor and not of killed him after that. That was the reason that we were in Japan. Inu had moved here a year before me but we still kept in touch with phone calls and letters. But know that I was here it was even better than he had described. And he lived by me just like when we were little. He also was enrolled in the same school, so we asked the principal Lady Kaede if he could show me around the school and, luckily for me I was fluent in Japanese because I had taken in art class in Tokyo just a couple of miles south of Kyoto (which is where we live). 'Soon though the day will be over and I'll be miserable again' I thought 'oh why, why do the bad and horrible things in life always happen to me?' I screamed in my mind. This always happens to me I'll be walking and then suddenly think of the evening to come but now my time with Inu was to be treasured because we where all by ourselves and that meant that… (A/n should I keep going or stop there? sees angry mob of readers coming uh… with pitchforks? ; okay I think I'll keep going now back off or I won't continue the story!) That we could take all the time that we needed to catch up on things since I haven't written to him in forever, but now he said "So do you want to come and meet some of the guys that skip classes with me?" "Huh? You skip classes? Since when? But yeah sure I guess." I said. He took me down a long corridor to the bottom of a set of stairs, "Where do these steps lead to?" I asked. "They lead to the top of the school. That's where we always hang out at." He took my hand an lead me up, once we where there I saw a guy with long black hair and icy blue eyes, next to him I saw a guy that looked kinda like Inu but with a colder expression and silver hair, then I saw a girl with bright red hair and green eyes she seemed nice although I really couldn't tell. The last person was the one I really had to look at he had dark black hair that was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck; he also had dark purple eyes. I think the eyes were what really got my attention. Inu introduced each of them one by one "the guy who keeps looking at you is Kouga, the one next to him is Sesshomaru then there's Ayame and the guy with the perverted grin sitting next to you is Miroku." He leaned down low so that only I could hear him "Please watch out for Kouga and Miroku. And tell me before you go out with any of them!" "Uh… okay" I said. And I think I knew why he was telling me this all three of the guys _were_ pretty cute if I had any type of say in it. And the fact that they wouldn't stop staring at me didn't help very much either. It was like they were drawn to me though like they could sense the power that I had in me. Yes I said power I was a Shinto priestess which meant that I was one of the very rare that actually had the powers of a miko. I was taught at a very young age to sense demonic presences and to protect a jewel called the Shikon, it was said that the first child of the 7th descendent would risk her life to keep it in her possession. I say bullshit! That is not what I was meant to be I was meant to be my self and nobody else but me! Every day is the same thing get up, go to school, hang out, do homework, eat, go to bed it's boring! I hate it! I wish that someday I could go to someplace adventurous maybe where I could actually fight demons instead of making sure that the ones that were left wouldn't do any harm.

Once I went into the old well house and looked into the well it wasn't in very good shape since it was over 500 years old. There was said to be a story to this particular shrine; it was said that once it was used to store the bones of demons that had been killed in the sengoku jidai. This particular time is where my fascination of demons and our history began.

. : A couple days later: .

On the third or fourth day at school Inu and Miroku took me down to the library I had never really been there before so it was still new to me. Once I got a good look around I had come to my senses and asked "uh.. What are we doing here?" the response that I got was "well you see Miroku here is a priest and happens to know that this library has many legends on our shrine and his. So he decided that it would be a good idea for the gang to go over to his house so that we could get more information. And since you wanted to take training from a real priest.." "**_Priestess _**I wanted to take lessons from a real **_Priestess_** not a priest!" ".. Yeah well what ever either you want the training or not!" "Fine fine I'll take it." I sighed. "Good! That mean's that you'll be staying with the gang from now until your training is over. Starting tonight." Sang Miroku looking positively girlish. "TONIGHT?" I yelled happening to be very excited that I wouldn't have to go to my father's meeting with him. "Why are you so excited?" asked a very pissed Inu. "Because I don't have to go to that basterd sons meeting tonight" I said still very happy if not more so. "Wait who is this guy what's his name?" Inuyasha said highly suspicious. "His name is Naraku his gang is the one who killed my mother."

3


	3. This is NOT a chapter

This is not a chapter I'm putting this story on hiatus because I have a bad case of writers block and I just found out that one of my friends sister died. I'm not quitting this story because I know that I can get over my writers block soon and I think I can get back up and start typing again so hopefully this story will be back up and new chapters will be posted somewhat regularly.

Your faithful author,

Bloody Fangs


	4. happy yay not a chapy though

Hey guys! I'm ready to get back and write I've been having some tough times but I think I can handle finishing what I started!

Your faithful author,

Bloody Fangs


End file.
